


Knowing

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Learning As You Go [9]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Need to Know Canon, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy is born, he doesn't look like anyone. Well, except every other baby. Ewan's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to pick him out of a lineup, and if someone were to switch babies on them, they'd never suspect. He's always thought when people say stuff like "he's got his father's nose" or "she's got her mummy's eyes" about newborns, they're either flat-out lying or just deluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

When Andy is born, he doesn't look like anyone. Well, except every other baby. Ewan's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to pick him out of a lineup, and if someone were to switch babies on them, they'd never suspect. He's always thought when people say stuff like "he's got his father's nose" or "she's got her mummy's eyes" about newborns, they're either flat-out lying or just deluded.

Even as a toddler, Andy's just another blond-haired, blue-eyed tyke. Ewan and Jude were both blond when they were that age. They've both got bluish eyes. Andy could still be anybody's kid.

It's not as if Ewan dwells on it or anything. He just wonders sometimes and he wonders if Jude thinks about it or if he cares, but he never asks. Jude never brings it up, either, so maybe it doesn't even cross his mind. Maybe Andy won't look like either of them. Maybe he'll look like Carrie-Anne (he's got half her genes, after all) or maybe he'll just look like himself.

By the time Andy's started school, Ewan's stopped thinking about it so much. When people ask, he says Andy is theirs and if they press for details, he tells them it's his name on the birth certificate, but they don't know for sure and they'll never know unless there's some medical emergency or something. He says he doesn't want to know.

And then one day he sees them together, Andy fast asleep and Jude dozing next to him, and it's so obvious he doesn't know how he missed it before. It doesn't make him love Andy any less or make Andy any less his son, but his chest is tight as he crosses the room and lies down next to Andy, and when Jude blinks and smiles at him sleepily, his answering grin feels more like a grimace.

It doesn't change anything and he'll get over it, he knows, but for now he pulls Andy close, feeling oddly possessive, and he wishes he could go back to not knowing.


End file.
